


Strictly Family

by shadyglasses



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: All fluff don't worry, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, No Angst, p much all the batfam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadyglasses/pseuds/shadyglasses
Summary: Wayne Lodge is a decades old manor in the middle of no where that has been the location of the annual Wayne family Christmas retreat since before Bruce was even born. Yet there has been a strictly family policy in place, and Wally is fed up with not being able to see his best bro during the holidays. Luckily for him there is a loophole in this rule- lovers are permitted to attend. This shouldn't be to hard, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-beta'd and from awhile back! Feel free to politely point out any spelling or grammar errors.

December 8th

  


Dick was 17. Wally was 19. ("Legal age ladies~" "Shut up Wally.") Wally was laid across Dicks carefully made bed and Dick was on the chair at his computer desk, typing away at some homework as they talked. Wally was ranting again, just slow enough for Dick to keep up with.

 

"It just sucks right? We never get to spend Christmas together because of this dumb family party. We spend every other holiday together dude! You don't even live with Bruce any more. You're practically an adult you should be able to make your own decisions. That includes who you bring to a Christmas party!"

 

Dick hummed absentmindedly in agreement as he continued at his essay for his university class. Criminology was a hard, even if he was super advanced for his year. Superhero perks.

 

They did this holiday party vacation thing ever year for a while now. Crime rate was usually down at Gotham during these days and the JLA was granted special privilege to enter Gotham if there was a problem. And if need be there was a jet and batman suit at the lodge if Bruce was needed. Or anyone else for that matter.

 

"Sorry Wals' but you know the rules- strictly family. And y'know, girlfriends and such." Dick shrugged.

 

Wally huffed, before sitting up straight like a rocket.

 

"What wait? Boyfriends or girlfriends?"

 

"Yeah." Dick answered and then after a moment of silence, turned back to Wally to see him grinning from ear-to-ear.

 

"OH nononono-" Dick held up his hands, which Wally used to pull him up to his feet.

 

"Come on! That's perfect! Babs temporally gets off your back for getting 'back in the game', Jason wins that bet with Roy, and we get to spend Christmas together! Everyone's happy!"

 

"You want to pretend to date each other so that you won't have to piss around are apartment for 6 days before you go see your family?"

 

"They'll understand, i'll visit them afterwards! What do you say?!"

 

"I-.." Dick sighed and let his shoulders drop. "Oh alright whatever. Bruce is so gonna see through us if were not convincing though!"

 

"Yes! And don't worry-" Wally leaned in suddenly and smiled impishly, though Dick didn't even flinch "We'll convince them."

 

Dick smirked and was about to retort when he blinked.

 

"Wait a minute. What bet does Jason have with Roy??"

 

"Shit I wasn't supposed to tell you that."

 

**BREAK**

 

December 11th

  


“Wally, stop!” Dick squealed loudly as Wally dipped his fingers to Dick's lower back, tickling the exposed skin. Wally snickered as the younger boy struggled out of his grasp, hastily smoothing down his shirt.

 

“We won’t be able to pull this off if you can't even put an arm around me without being serious!” Dick huffed but Wally could tell by the glint in his eyes that he wasn't actually mad at him.

 

Wally chose not to answer right away as he fiddled with the radio above there microwave to find some Christmas music. A tinkling pop song sputtered from the speakers as he tuned it to the right channel. 'All I want for Christmas' blasted out and Wally smiled before turning it down slightly and looking back at Dick.

 

“C'mon man! I already know everything about you- we've known each other for years! I can easily put an arm around you.” Wally demonstrated by wrapping an arm around Dicks waist and pulling him gently to his side, resting his hand a respectful distance above his hips.

 

“And I can greet you family, not like they haven't met me anyways.” Wally added, comically pretending to shake hands with an invisible relative, all the while still pressing Dick to his side. Wally smiled sickeningly sweet at the imaginary member of Dicks family.

 

“And what if I do this?” Dick asked, leaning up and pecking Wally quickly on the cheek.

 

Wally's hand slipped from his side as he stammered unintentionally as his face turned the color is his hair. He blinked rapidly down at Dick while his hands vibrated slightly in shock, and he tried to think of something coherent to say.

 

“This is never going to work.” Dick declared while laughing in the way that was oh-so him and made Wally feel like his inside melted and pooled into his legs.

 

**BREAK**

 

December 15th

  


“Dick! Dick! The phone!!!” Wally sprinted around the corner, running smack into Dick and sending them crashing to the ground, the house phone spiraling away on the floor. A few feet away the phone lit up with a green glow and an obnoxious rendition of the notes of a pop song and the name 'WAYNE, BRUCE' flashed.

 

Dick lunged at the phone, pressing finger to Wally's lips as he answered it, putting it on speaker like planned before.

 

“Hiya Bruce!” Dick chirped, mentally hitting himself for not controlling his tone and hoping Bruce wouldn't see right through it. He shifted so that he was sitting cross legged on the floor across from Wally.

 

“Hello Dick. I was just calling about the holiday vacation this year.” Bruce said getting straight to the point; so the usual phone call between Dick and Bruce. They both preferred texting.

 

“Ah! Yeah, I'm coming of course.” Dick smiled warmly, even though he knew Bruce couldn't see him through the phone.

 

“Barbara is also forcing me to ask, as per usual, if you are bringing a girl.” Bruce asked half-heartedly as the answer was most certainly no, as tradition.

 

“Uhm, well. Not a girl per say..” Dick started, testing the water and Wally noticed he fiddled with locks of his hair as he talked.

 

“No? Who is it?” Bruce asked, expertly hiding his surprise. Though Dick doubted he would care about the gender, as his adopted father knew his sexuality wasn't exactly straight. Although this next part is where it got tricky.

 

“Wally.”

 

Silence followed on the line for a few moments, as looked up at Wally biting his lip and waiting tensely for Bruce to speak first.

 

“You're dating Wally?”

 

“Yeah..” Dick answered trying to keep his voice from heightening or lowering drastically so Bruce couldn't detect his lie.

 

“For how long?”

 

“Since the summer. He finally came to his senses and asked me out.” Dick said forcing himself to sound lighthearted, glancing back at Wally. It was all going to plan for now, Bruce was asking all the questions he could ask without risking probing into Dick's love life, which the family had a silent and mutual agreement to try not to do. Besides Barbara. She meddles in everyone anyways.

 

“Do you love him?” Bruce's voice was firm but held no aggression.

 

Dick inhales ever so slightly, hoping that Bruce couldn't hear him. He didn't expect this question. He looked up at Wally who was holding his breath and staring back.

 

“Yes. I love him.” Dick breathed out clumsily hoping the phone didn't pick it up as he stared stock still into Wally's eyes that were _so_ green.

 

“I guess it isn't that shocking. Alfred has suspected there was more to your friendship since you were kids. I'm just glad you found someone who makes you happy- and I'm certain Barbara will be elated as well.” Bruce replied coolly, but there was a slight dip in his voice that let Dick know he was smiling.

 

“Thank you Bruce. That means a lot, really. Ill see you then 20th then?” Dick said evenly, letting his eyes fall from Wally's. Wally then let his shoulders drop in relief because Bruce was actually _buying it._

 

“Alright, see you both there then Dick.”

 

After a few goodbyes they hung up and Dick let out a loud groan because he fucking _bought it._ Maybe they weren't as screwed as he thought.

 

“Phase 1 complete! Phase 2 in motion!” Wally exclaimed, pulling Dick to his feet even though his legs still kind of felt like jelly.

 

“That was more stressful than when we had to hide that kitten M'gann brought back to the cave from Black Canary!” Dick exhaled, recalling the memory from their past with a shiver.

 

“I don't think anything was more stressful than that. And we fight super villains as a night job.” Wally pointed out, cringing himself “Wanna order Thai food?”

 

“Hell yes I do.”

 

**BREAK**

 

December 20th

 

Wally placed his bags heavily down at the edge of the double bed and flopped down on it with a groan. After one long plane ride, keeping up with all of 10 members of Dick's family (whom were all superheroes so he already knew. Besides Selina who was Catwoman before she quit? Or something) -was tiring even for a speedster. So he was just about ready for a nap. Dick's family were all surprisingly _un-_ surprised to find out about their 'relationship'. Apparently they all thought it was just a matter of time before they got together.

 

He heard the water stop from the shower head in the built in bathroom behind the wall. As Wally turned over to sit against the pillows as Dick walked out drying his hair with a fluffy towel.

 

Wally swallowed thickly, glancing away from his friend as he flopped down beside him on the bed, laying his head over Wally's legs.

 

“God, I love Tim but he can be so opinionated! I know Quantum computing is barely more than theoretical but come on!” Dick started rambling on, while placing his hands behind his head, resting against Wally's knees. Wally took the time to zone out a bit and look over his friend. Dick hadn't bother to put a T-shirt on yet and so he was half naked from the waist up. He had on a pair of those dark wash skinny jeans he developed a habit of wearing when he was 15, that hugged his legs a little to snug for Wally could ever get used to. As they were now they sat low on him, below his waist and hugging his hips delicately, his hip bones protruding over the band of them.

  


He wasn't dumb. He knew Dick was an attractive guy, he had been ever since he grew into those giant ears. And this wasn't the first time Wally noticed either. Sure he was a mostly straight guy, but one can only go so long without lingering glances at a conventionally attractive best friend. Right?

 

“-Wally? Wals, are you listening dude?” Dick looked up at him and Wally's gaze snapped up to his face. Wally could feel his face heating up.

 

“Heh, sorry uhm- what were you saying?”

 

“Too busy looking at my fantastic abs huh?” Dick joked as he sat up from him place against Wally, giving his stomach a small smack and leaving him in his embarrassment.

 

Wally almost huffed when Dick got up, taking the warmth he provided with him. That was until he realized he got a perfect display of Dick's back as he shuffled around the room looking for a shirt. Wally refrained from giving a sigh when his eyes traced over the scars painted across his friends bronzed skin. Bronzed skin? What was he a fucking poet now?

 

Wally shook his head wildly and rubbed his eyes as he too got up as Dick was pulling on a navy blue shirt and struggling as it got bundled up, trying to forcefully pull it over his head. Strings of mangled romani curses slipped out of his lips. Wally chuckled and started to help untangled the rolled up edges of the t-shirt when Damian swung the door open and walked in.

 

“Father wishes for me to-oh.”

 

“Damian!” Dick yelped his gaze whipping around to the smaller boy with Wally.

 

Damian stood at the door staring with a small squint at the pair unapologetically. Dick's shirt was still over his arms which were raised over his head, Wally's hands holding the edges of said shirt while Dick was still partially blind to the situation because of it.

 

“It appears I am interrupting.” Damian stated plainly, with a small motion of clearing his throat, breaking Wally out of his shock as he let his hands fall from Dick to hang uselessly at his side.

 

“No!” Dick appeared from the blue fabric as he finally yanked the shirt down and over his head. His face was flushed pink and he looked slightly out of breath. “-It was nothing.” Wally couldn't help but stare- a flustered Dick was not something you see every day.

 

“Mhmm.” Damian hummed skeptically “Father wishes for me to tell you dinner is ready. I suppose I shall tell him you'll be down in.. a while.”

 

And with that the younger boy slipped out from view of the door frame and slunk down the stairs away from the red faced couple.

 

**BREAK**

 

December 24th

 

They spent the next few days in reasonable comfort. The lodge was apparently part of the Wayne estate, and privately owned and operated. So that basically meant that there was no live in staff and they had to do all their own chores, and the place was so old that the main heating systems were fireplaces in each room.

 

And aside from putting on a slight show for the others they didn't change much about how they acted around each other. Wally found it becoming second nature to wrap an arm around Dick's shoulders as he talked or to have Dick lean his head against his arm when they were sitting down or relaxing.

 

And he loved Dick's family honestly. He could bicker with Jason like they were brothers, gossip with Stephanie and Barbara like one of the girls, and when Damian was in a good mood he would let Wally stand within 2 feet of him without scowling. Which was progress.

 

Everything was going smoothly.

 

Until it didn't.

 

They were all sitting in the living room drinking eggnog, and eating gingerbread cookies that Tim and Selina had made and chatting with each other around the grand fireplace. Selina and Bruce were sat snug in the love seat, Jason and the girls were sat on the rug (they had a braiding chain going on) and Tim was showing Damian something on his laptop. Dick was coming through the door frame bringing in another platter of cookies, and Wally rushed to help him even though he knew he was perfectly capable of carrying them.

 

He placed his palm under the lukewarm tray, cupping Dick's hand with him, and waggling his eyebrows at Dick who smirked up at him.

 

“Looks like Dickie bird is caught under the mistletoe!!” Cass called from the carpet.

 

Everyone's eyes shot above their heads at the door frame where a delicate clipping of plastic mistletoe was hanging ominously above them.

 

Wally felt his breath catch as he looked down at Dick who peered up at him, just as shocked as he. They couldn't _not_ do it or else everyone would know they were faking. But they also couldn't actually _do_ it because... well because Dick was his best bro. Could he even kiss his best bro?

 

“ _Well it’s time to find out”_ Wally thought to himself before slinking a hand under Dick's chin and softly tilting his face up and captured the acrobats lips with his own.

 

Wally gripped the tray tighter so it wouldn't clatter to the ground.

 

Dick's lips moved over his own and the room around him seemed to fade into the background as he felt Dick's teeth brush purposefully against his bottom lip. Dick brought his free hand up and placed it his back, balling his fist into the fabric of Wally's sweater as if trying to bring him closer. Wally tilted his head forward, deepening the kiss as he ran his hand through the small hairs on the back of Dick's neck. He could feel him shiver beneath him.

 

“Get a room!” Tim called out as Jason wolf whistled and they broke apart urgently.

 

The room laughed and Dick gave them a sheepish smile, taking the tray and placing it on the side table beside them.

 

“One second guys” Dick called out, looping his fingers with Wally, and dragged him suddenly out the door and down the hallway.

 

Wally's mind was going a thousand miles per second as he let himself be led down the empty halls in silence. Did he screw up? He probably shouldn't have done that. He should have come up with some excuse or something but instead he was afraid he put his friendship with Dick at risk. Dick was being so quiet and it was making him feel worse and worse, even if it had felt _so good._

Dick didn't bother to slow down as the stopped outside of their shared room.

 

“Dick I-” Wally began as they abruptly stopped before Dick grabbed his collar and lunged forward, attacking his lips with vigor.

 

Wally' eyes fluttered shut as he responded to the kiss eagerly as Dick wrapped his arms around Wally’s neck, threading his fingers through his hair. The speedster placed his hands around Dicks hips, pulling him forward slightly.

 

They broke apart, breathing slightly heavy and Wally's cheeks were flushed.

 

“Merry Christmas Wally.” The side of Dick's lip quirked upwards slightly in a smirk.

 

“Best Christmas gift I've ever gotten.” Wally grinned, leaning his forehead against Dicks.

 

“It'd damn well better be!” Dick laughed broadly before pressing his lips to Wally's for a chaste kiss.

 

“Now, we have cookies to get back to!” Wally smiled as Dick rolled his eyes at his words before linking their hands back together and heading down the hallway.

  
**FIN~**

**Author's Note:**

> New tumblr at the-red-pillow.tumblr.com


End file.
